<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Closet Space by Rapis_Razuri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584614">Closet Space</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapis_Razuri/pseuds/Rapis_Razuri'>Rapis_Razuri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Suggestive Themes, Trapped In A Closet, Unresolved Sexual Tension, hilclaude 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapis_Razuri/pseuds/Rapis_Razuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude and Hilda make out in Lorenz’s closet. That’s it. That’s the fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hilclaude Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Closet Space</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIGF/gifts">SIGF</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HilClaude Week 2020<br/>June 7: Secrets</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dorm closets in Garreg Mach were not spacious. Claude already knew this. Mostly in an <em> I-could-use-more-storage-space-for-my-poison-brewing-materials </em> kind of way. He also knew Hilda complained about it in an <em> it-limits-the-number-of-cute-outfits-I-can-have </em> kind of way.</p><p>In Claude’s opinion, most of those cute outfits would just be collecting dust at the end of the day thanks to the Academy’s dress code, but he was getting sidetracked. The <em> point </em>was, these closets most definitely were not made with the intent to serve as hiding places for a person in mind.</p><p>Let alone for two people. </p><p>It was supposed to be simple. Sneak into their classmate’s room while he was on stable duty with Leonie, put those lockpicks Claude borrowed from Ashe to use (because lockpicking was a useful skill and Claude was all about learning useful skills), and get down to business.</p><p>Swap a pair of shoes here, replace a rose there, and try not to laugh too hard in the process. These walls were <em> not </em>soundproof as Dimitri had found out the hard—and hysterical—way.</p><p>But Lorenz was always finding ways to cut their fun short. As soon as they heard the lock rattling, there was a moment of panic where they froze—a pair of deer before a hunter, as the cliche goes—before Claude hastily opened the closet and gestured for Hilda to get in. </p><p>And now… </p><p>That was a good question wasn’t it? <em> What </em>now?</p><p>He and Hilda were still holding back giggles as they squirmed and figited, trying to get comfortable while moving as little as possible and stifling giggles that were certainly more than a little nervous now that they could hear Lorenz moving about (and whistling!) just outside. If they were caught, they would be in so much trouble. And not necessarily because of the prank either. </p><p><em> Definitely should’ve spent a little more time thinking about the exit strategy</em>, Claude thought as he tried not to think about things like how <em> stuffy </em> it was, sharing this tiny space with Hilda and all of these clothes and equipment and nicknacks, how <em> uncomfortable </em>it was to have the hilt of Lorenz’s spare sword pressing into his side as he tried to take up as little space as possible, and how—wait, what was that smell?</p><p>It was a nice smell.</p><p>Vanilla and… orange blossoms, maybe? Something floral.</p><p>He took another sniff.</p><p>“Claude… What are you doing?”</p><p>
  <em> Oh crap. </em>
</p><p>He looked down as much as he could. There was a tiny crack that allowed some light to filter through, but for the most part, he couldn’t see a damn thing.</p><p>Which, honestly, didn’t help much. Just because he couldn’t see Hilda’s expression didn’t change the fact that the entire length her body was pressed against his, that he pretty much had his arms wrapped around her, and that their legs and hips were just—</p><p>
  <em> Unsexy thoughts, Claude. Unsexy thoughts.  </em>
</p><p>He felt her hair rusting as she moved her head. That vanilla orange blossom-y floral perfume was definitely coming from her. Not what he would wear as a scent, but it was much more pleasant than whatever it was Lorenz considered to be cologne. </p><p>Also, her <em> hair </em> . It wasn’t as though he was <em> trying </em> to run his fingers through it or anything (she had <em> a lot </em> of hair, okay?) but had it always been this silky and soft? </p><p>Hilda poked him in the ribs as she moved her arm. She immediately stopped moving in response to his sharp gasp of pain, which just left her hand raised awkwardly between them. He could feel her breathing against his neck. </p><p>“…Hilda?”</p><p>“Shh!”</p><p>She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head against his head. Claude wasn’t expecting her to do that, so he patted her back as though it would make her feel better. Strangely enough, it didn’t feel awkward at all, though he did wonder if she could hear the way his heartbeat seemed to quicken at her touch. Maybe she’d assume it was from their earlier euphoria and nerves. </p><p>Then she lifted herself up a tiny bit until her breathing was against his lips. </p><p>Claude prided himself on his smarts. His mind was his best weapon, he liked to say. However, something about this entire situation—the lack of air, the cramped space, the now-undeniable fact that he was and had been attracted to her for some time now—caused his brain to… take a short break.</p><p>For once, he let himself be guided by what his body wanted, and his body wanted Hilda Valentine Goneril very much.</p><p>He may have been the one to bring their lips together, but Hilda was, surprisingly enough, more than happy to take the lead once he did. She planted her hands on the wall on either side of his body as she deliberately pressed herself against him. She was putting her all into the kiss, all the strength and passion she kept oh-so-carefully hidden behind her facade of being a delicate flower. Pure, unfiltered <em> Hilda </em> . Face to face with that, how could he not meet her halfway? No games, no scheming, just… <em> Claude.  </em></p><p>He had to shift his body a little because the way that sword was pressing into his side was just really uncomfortable, but happily settled back into what they were doing once that was no longer an issue. Hilda grabbed the collar of his coat as she opened her mouth, her tongue demanding he do the same. Claude was more than happy to oblige, placing one hand on the small of her back while propping his other against the wall to keep himself (and Hilda) in place. </p><p>She moved her leg and rubbed her hips against his own. Claude released a soft groan from the back of this throat as he allowed his hand to <em> slip </em>, just a tiny bit. She squealed, giggling softly against his lips. </p><p>And then, all of a sudden, the closet door was opened and Claude, having been leading against it for support, tumbled out, bringing Hilda with him. </p><p>It was not a soft landing and <em> oof, </em> his poor back, but the pain of it was dulled by the delightful sensation of Hilda’s soft chest pressed against his and the way she was straddling him. Now that they were no longer restricted to the confines of the closet, Claude wondered if—</p><p>“Oh <em> goddess! ”</em></p><p>They broke apart, still connected by a thin string of saliva from mouth to mouth. Claude was completely ready to yell back at Lorenz to go away and stop bothering them if he couldn’t stop screeching until it became clear that there was no way he would be able to get a word in edgewise.</p><p>“Oh goddess! What are you—?! Why are you—?! You two are disgusting! Utterly shameless! Ugh!”</p><p>Lorenz Hellman Gloucester had many, many flaws as a human being. He was irritating and pretentious. An obnoxious wannabe ladies man with a terrible haircut. And he <em> never shut up </em> about his noble obligations. But it was his room Claude and Hilda broke into and his closet that Claude and Hilda literally fell out of, so he would have absolutely been in the right if he told them to get the hell out. Instead, it seemed the sight of what the two of them had been doing offended him and his noble sensitivities so much that all he could do was storm out of his room with his perfectly primped nose in the air. </p><p>There was a pause. </p><p>Claude burst out laughing, with Hilda joining him not a second later. Even if Lorenz came marching back with their professor at his heels, ready to lecture the daylights out of the two of them, it would have been totally worth it.</p><p>What was surprising was that all this ruckus didn’t cause any curious (and nosy) students to come investigating.</p><p>Once they let their laughter out, Hilda glanced down at Claude, her face flushed as she fought to catch her breath after laughing so hard. With her twintails acting as a pair of curtains on either side of his face, there was nothing in his peripheral vision distracting him from… well… her. </p><p>Now that he could see her face, it made him see the entirety of what the two of them had been doing—and what Claude had wanted to do—in the closet in an entirely different light. </p><p>
  <em> Oh shit… </em>
</p><p>Hilda quickly backed away, coming to a sitting position on her hindquarters. She didn’t look at him as she said, “That was a great way to make our little prank a lot better, wasn’t it?”</p><p>Seventeen years of easy jokes and fake smiles had prepared him for this moment. Claude propped himself onto his elbows as he grinned in return. “Absolutely. Did you see his <em>face?”</em></p><p>“I did!”</p><p>They broke into another round of giggling, quieter and more nervously this time, but the awkwardness dissipated, little by little.</p><p>But he knew this wouldn’t last. Claude rose to his feet and held out a hand to help Hilda up. When she took his, he closed his fingers a little more gently than he normally would. His hands were rough and calloused and for the first time in his life, he found himself very self-conscious of that fact. Even moreso when Hilda quickly let go once she was on her feet again.</p><p>Somehow they were able to make it outside the dorm building without bumping into anyone or each other, considering how hard they were trying to avoid looking at anything and <em> especially </em>at each other. No one was around, thank Fódlan’s goddess.</p><p>Claude cleared his throat. “So…”</p><p>“So…”</p><p>“Mission accomplished?”</p><p>“I would say so.”</p><p>“Great work today, Hilda.”</p><p>“Thanks, Claude. You too.”</p><p>The two of them—still avoiding eye contact—bumped their fists together once before scurrying off in opposite directions, knowing full well that something had changed between them and yet determined to pretend otherwise.</p><hr/><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> The Church of Seiros would like to remind all students of the Officer’s Academy that breaking and entering into the personal quarters of any student or faculty member, in addition to those of the clergy or Knights of Seiros, for any reason is against the rules.  </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> In addition, while interpersonal relationships between students are not prohibited, displays of physical intimacy must be kept appropriate and preferably in the private quarters of the parties involved. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Any student found breaking these rules will receive a detention.  </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Byleth held her cheek in her fist as she pondered the notice. </p><p>
  <em> Was it something one of my students did…? </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please don’t get the wrong idea ;; I like Lorenz (I don’t think there's any character in 3H I actively dislike, actually). I feel a little bad for shitting on him in this fic, buuuuut I also think it’s in-character for an Academy Arc Third Person Smartass Claude to take some potshots at him in his narration, so… </p><p>This fic was based on a headcanon that belongs to SIGF/@fancy_plans. I cannot take credit for it. Thank you for sharing this amazing and hilarious headcanon!</p><p>I would also like to extend a thank you to my friend Phoenix-Downer! She’s not part of the Fire Emblem fandom, but she still helped beta this piece!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>